Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 come out of retirement
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Maxwell Smart his wife 99 and their daughter Michelle. Their daughter is missing and they come out from retirement.


Maxwell Smart had been an agent for Control since he was a young man of 22. He had fought for the freedom of the United States against Kaos and all different kinds of enemies. His constant friend and companion Agent 99 had helped him on several cases.  
Agent 99 had the sensible mind and had been his companion for so long that five years later they had married. They had four children two girls and two boys. Their oldest children had been twins a boy and a girl Sara and Michael, that was due to change at anytime to protect their identity, and then came Jim and Michelle was the youngest.  
Being agents had always put their children in danger, so it had become necessary to home school them and always have someone with them. This had made the twins totally uninterested in every being a spy, but from birth Michelle had always been intrigued with the prospect.  
Michelle was now twenty-two and had been accepted as an agent for Control. Max and 99 were very proud of their daughter. She was tall and slender with dirty blonde hair, she reminded Max of 99 when they had first met.  
Both 99 and Max were now in their late fifties and had retired from the agency two years ago. There were times that they had missed the adventure, but for the first time they had been able to enjoy their marriage like normal people as Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence Hollywood. As far as any of their friends or neighbors knew Max sold greeting cards and 99 was a legal secretary at a firm located downtown. 99 was known by the name Susan, but actually no one ever knew what her real name was. Even Max wasn't positive.  
Michelle entered the strange building with the telephone booth that would take her down to headquarters. Things certainly had changed since her parent's young days, everything was computerized and her father's shoe had been replaced with the normal every day cell phone. With the gps systems and the security she felt as though it was a much safer job. After all most of the dangers of the times were coming from within the city, gangs drugs rapes the city was now a more dangerous place to dwell than working for Control.  
The original chief had retired along with her parents and the new chief was a woman that they called chief also. It was a common practice for people who worked at her unit not to know the real identities of the people that they worked with. Such knowledge was much too dangerous. if one of them were ever captured, no matter what Kaos would do they could not give out any information if they didn't know it.  
Michelle was agent 122 and she had been partnered with agent 89. Like her mother she had been paired with a man. He was handsome about six foot two and one hundred and eighty pounds. He had black curly hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.  
Michelle looked him over with approval and listened intently to the assignment that the chief was giving them. It seemed that Kaos was up to their old tricks and had managed to kidnap a ceo of a large company. Of course, they wanted a large ransom. The name of the kidnap victim was Wayne Newhall and as the ceo of one of the largest toy manufacturers in the world, Kaos was sure that he was worth a lot of money. He had been getting out of his limo when three men had approached him with a gun and taken him into a green buck. The license plate was aby203 , it had come back as stolen. Michelle and agent 89 were not surprised as this was a common practice when Kaos had taken to kidnaping people.  
MIchelle took the picture that they had of both the kidnapers and the victim. He was from Detroit, so they were sent on their way. Control hadn't changed in the manner of which they treated their employees, like her parents before her she had to take a flight coach not first class and were forced to go through security also. It had been hard going through the airport security with all of their special equipment but both she and 89 had been successful.  
As they approached the store where Mr. Newhall had been kidnaped from they both became very aware of the surroundings. The store had been a mere three miles from his home and his personal driver had dropped him off. The limo driver had been hit over the head and was now in the hospital, so 89 and Michelle headed over there.  
Michelle and 89 were just approaching the driver's room, when they saw a man come out of his room. He was dressed as an orderly, however, his pants were black and he had on black dress shoes. 89 went right into the business of grabbing the man, however, he had taken a pill and died before anyone could get any information from him.  
In the meantime Michelle had gone into the room where the driver had been, and he was gone. He had left out of the window, probably scared to death. His name was Sean Allen and they had his address, so they headed right there. As expected they had found him trying to quickly grab some things and leave for unknown parts. He had turned quickly when he had heard 89 and Michelle enter his home.  
At this point Sean had tried to run from the home, but they had managed to stop him. Both 89 and Michelle knew that someone thought that he had information that they were willing to kill and die for. It was to be their job to figure out what that was.  
89 was an experienced agent and should have known that Kaos might be right behind them and when the man came up behind them and pulled the gun it was too late. He grabbed them and he and a partner forced all three of the people into a waiting car. They were driven about six miles and taken to a haunted building, at least it looked haunted to Michelle. It was quite apparent that no one had lived there for years, and now they were being left in the cellar. Mr. Big was going to be coming to question them, the three of them were told.  
Meanwhile back at home 99 was getting nervous, Michelle was supposed to be home at five and it was now seven thirty. Max had come home and reassured his wife that everything was ok, after all when they had been working at Control there were many nights that they hadn't made it home.  
But when 99 had called her daughter four times and had texted her as many times with no answer she had made the decision to call the office. The new chief had answered the phone and had given her the worrying news that he hadn't heard from agent 89 or 122 since around 3pm that afternoon.  
Max had never liked to retire and this was his daughter after all. Both he and 99 were only in their fifties and it was time that they stepped back into their old shoes, literally. Max still preferred his old shoe phone. It had been upgraded to a cell phone and yes he could text from it. The best thing was that he always had it on him.  
As he returned home he was met by his wife "Max we have to go see what has happened to Michelle and 89. Something is wrong, she needs us. " 99 told him with tears in her eyes.  
"I agree hon let's go and get our tools." Max told her.  
"I have already done that. Here they are." 99 told him as she handed him a box.  
Max looked down at the box and sure enough, there was his shoe phone. He was trying to put the shoes back on but his feet had swelled up and he fell flat on his face. After nearly four tries he was successful with the help of 99 getting his shoe on. Now for the real trial, there was the harness, the hidden weapon and the fancy screwdrivers. He must have dropped each and every piece five times before he was finally ready to leave the house.  
99 on the other hand had always been a very organized person and as usual had to help her husband get ready. Things never seemed to change, and as they were leaving Max had walked right into the invisible wall, something that he had been known for doing since she had known him. "Oh Max" she cried.  
Just getting the airport with Max was an adventure, between him hitting the wrong button and spraying the car in front of him with soap and water and him dropping all of the items that he had put in his suitcase, and him hitting the jet mode on the console. the ride had been one that most people wouldn't have forgotten. But to 99 it was nothing, it was just part of being with the man that she loved Maxwell Smart.  
When they had arrived at the airport, they were glad to see their longtime friend and fellow agent Hymie, it had been a little odd that Hymie who looked very much like a human had never aged. He had been upgraded many times and was different from what he was in the nineteen sixties, but because he was a robot he never aged.  
Hymie had managed to get them through airport security without incident, even though Max had dropped his suitcase once again and had fumbled the entire way through the airport. He had also slipped 99 information on what they had found out about the disappearance of their daughter Michelle and had wished them both good luck.  
The ride had been relatively uneventful and they had arrived soon in Detroit. As they had gotten into the city they were shocked at the condition of the city. It had been almost ten years since either of them had been there, but it was a dump a real dump now, and dangerous for anyone who dared to walk the streets even during the daytime.  
From the airport they had gone right to the hospital where Sean Allen had been held and the Kaos agent had committed suicide rather than fall into controls hands. They each went over every inch of Sean's room but found nothing. Unfortunately housekeeping had been there and being a hospital they had sterilized the room.  
With that they had left for Sean's home. At the home the scene had been very different. There were signs of a struggle, and they had found Sean's wife standing in the living room crying.  
99 had thought that as a woman perhaps Mrs Allen would be wore willing to speak to her, so she took the woman's hands and brought her over to the sofa. "I am here to help you Mrs. Allen, you see two of our agents are missing and we think that they were kidnaped here. When you came home did you touch anything?" she asked/  
Mrs. Allen swallowed her tears and looked up at the kind older lady sitting next to her "I just got home. You see I was supposed to be at my mother's but when I had heard about what had happened I came right back home. When I had arrived at the hospital that man had already died and my husband was missing." she offered.  
Max had been looking around the room, checking for any signs that his daughter or agent 89 had left and there he found a buick matchbox car. That was his hint, he knew that. Agents always had some kind of hint on them, so that they could leave it without being noticed at a location that they had gotten into trouble at.  
"By the way do you recognize this matchbox car?" Max asked.  
"Why no Sean and I have no children. I have never seen that before." Mrs. Allen assured him.  
Both Max and 99 check around the neighborhood and after many hours did find a man walking his dog who had seen a green buick pull away from the house with five people in it. The car had been driven very quickly and had nearly hit him as it had rounded the corner. He had not gotten the license plate but the car had turned down Parmenter Road and had headed east.  
99 thanked the man and both she and Max headed toward the road. Just a few minutes down the road they spotted what appeared to have been a deserted home, however, the electricity was on as you could see the lights on. It had been her experience that this house would be a good place to start.  
Max and 99 had parked down the street and had gone around the back of the house. As usual Max was not known for being quiet and he had dropped his tool belt. That had brought a man out from the house and with a lot of luck and some skill Max and 99 had subdued him. They had looked into the home and saw no sign that there was anyone else in the home.  
99 at this point had known that something was going on in the home, because, the man who had come out of the house came out brandishing a firearm. Even in Detroit this was not the normal reaction one could expect. He also had been carrying an automatic weapon and had meant business.  
As Max and 99 entered the home they had soon found the three victims in the cellar. All were in good health thank goodness, however, what had happened to Wayne Newhall? No one had seen or heard from him since that day he had been taken from his limo.  
The five of them left quickly as they didn't want anyone to return to the house, but before leaving Max had checked each and every room hoping to find some kind of hint. Someone named Mr. Big was to be coming there soon and it was his hope that perhaps Mr. Big wouldn't know who the man was that had been left guarding the three of them. With just a little make up Maxwell could have passed for the man, and so that was when he had made the decision to impersonate the guard.  
99 would stay in another room around the corner and keep an eye on her husband. She would keep her weapon trained on the duo and keep a careful ear on what was happening. Sure enough  
two hours later a large limo pulled up and a large man with big sideburns got out of the limo and headed toward the house.  
Michelle and agent 99 had been hiding around the bushes and as Mr. Big entered the home, they again made a noise and with drawing the limos attention Michelle snuck into the trunk of the limo. . It was now that they would have to depend on her parents to perhaps find out what was going on.  
Mr. Big had himself a heavy handed body guard who had made it clear that he would not hesitate to do harm to anyone who made any inappropriate moves toward Mr. Big. Max asked him to take a seat and waited for him to speak.  
"This kidnaping has gone as planned, however, no money has been offered as of yet. Why is this? I am not interested in the money I am interested in gaining the controlling shares and take over this company. Mr. Newhall has been a pain in the neck to me and my company and I am sick of his games. It is my wish that the business be bought legally, so that I can take it over and run it the way that a business should be run. " he stated.  
Max looked at the man and spoke "We are holding Mr. Newhall until you tell us what you would like us to do. It would be no problem to probably convince him to turn the business over to you for a reasonable price." he told Mr. Big.  
"How long do you plan on holding him? You understand that each minute that goes by the feds are catching up. Time is of the essence." Mr. Big warned.  
"That is true, sir, but no one will move right away. They will be concerned for his life." Max told him.  
"The offer again is five million dollars. Tell him that I don't care what happens to him if he refuses me this time."  
With this the limo left with Michelle in the trunk. She was aware that she had been in the back of the limo for about one half an hour when the limo had finally come to a stop. She heard the driver leave Mr. Big off at the front of the house and then drive the limo into the garage. There was a moment when she was afraid that the driver was going to open the trunk, but he had not and soon she was alone in the garage of the home of Mr. Big. It took her just a minute to get out of the trunk, and she carefully looked around the garage. It was a normal garage with three stalls . She saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
She went out of the garage quietly and took a look around. The home was a home of obvious wealth. She looked around and decided to do the obvious approach. She walked right up to the front door and a butler answered. "Hi I am new in the neighborhood and am interested in joining the neighborhood watch group that I saw on the sign down the road." she made a quick note of the room and smiled at the man that she knew as Mr. Big as he came down the stairs.  
"You want to see Mr. Brown who lives two houses down the street. He is in charge of the neighborhood watch he told her with a smile. My name is Norman Blake." he pulled out his hand and gave her a genuine smile.  
"My name is Michelle Hollywood. I am pleased to meet you sir," she told him with a smile.  
So the trip to the house had not been a waste of time. She now knew the name of the man that lived there and from there she could find out why he would be so interested in purchasing Mr. Newhall's toy chain. She left the property with a smile and headed down the street. She placed a call to her father and he had picked her up.  
As soon as she got into the car she took out her laptop and looked up Mr. Norman Blake. It turned out that many years ago he and Wayne Newhall had worked together. Mr Blake had made his millions in electronics, but had always felt as if Mr. Newhall had illegally taken the business that the two of them had started that many years ago.  
So now they knew who was behind the reason for the kidnaping, however, there had been no indication from the discussion that would indicate that he was holding Mr. Allen. In fact her father was pretty sure that Mr. Blake didn't know Wayne Newhall s location.  
With that they decided to go back to go back to Sean Allen's house. Sean needed to have some protection so 99 had contacted their friend Hymie to come out and keep an eye on the home of Sean.  
Now as a group of four agents working together, Max and 99 knew that the kidnapers days were numbered. With all of the modern upgrades and all the ready information on the internet, they would soon be able to find Mr. Newhall.  
Once again Max and 99 went over the video of the kidnaping. It was then that agent 89 noticed something. In the background was standing a young man who seemed to be videotaping the kidnaping. He calmly walked away after the limo left. Max had seen him someplace, he just couldn't place it.  
"I got it. I know who tht man is. He is the man who was walking the dogs the other day. We need to see him once again. "  
99 emailed a picture of the man and asked Sean and his wife if the man looked familiar. She was not surprised to find out that neither one of them recognized him. He had been just walking up and down the street keeping an eye on the property Max was sure.  
With the ability to do face recognition, it was not long before the computer had identified the man who had been at the house that day walking his dogs. His name was Donald Campbell, he was a known member of the mob and had been involved in many kidnapings in his lifetime. He was no good and Wayne Newhall's life was in grave danger. Speed was of the essence,  
According to the last known records Mr. Campbell lived by three miles from the home where 89 and Michelle had been held captive. He would have been at home in the area and have known of the old abandoned house, where no one had gone for years. It was now their job to find out a way to enter into his house and save Mr. Newhall.  
Max was feeling his age at this point and was glad when 89 volunteered to climb over the fence. They knew that they only had a few moments before the security cameras would see them so they each moved quickly up the driveway. 89 had blocked the security camera temporarily, but they knew that time was of the essence.  
99 could hear the dogs and knew that they had been released because of the glinch in the security system. She and Max both had anti dog spray that would turn any dog into an angel, but they still made her nervous. Sure enough two doberman pinchers were coming towards them and she was forced to spray them. Max had attempted to but he again had dropped the container, and was soon to be their supper if 99 hadn't stepped in.  
As they approached the house they split up so that they could see what the house had to offer and what would be the safest way for them to enter. It was through a back door that Michelle had managed to get into. In the house was a large staircase and as she had gone around the corner, she had seen a young girl sitting in a chair.  
"Daddy, come on we're supposed to go for a horseback ride. No one is here, there has just been a problem with that security system since it's been put in. Besides that Mark is here and he will keep an eye on the house." she begged.  
"All right we will go for our ride. I don't want it to get too dark hon." Mr. Campbell said to his daughter.  
Once the father and daughter had left Michelle had left the rest of the group into the house. Mr. Newhall had to bet there someplace. Just as 99 was coming around the corner she was met by a man with a gun. .The gun was aimed directly at her head. "I am sorry, I just wanted to see some of the beautiful things that you have in your home. I wasn't going to rob you really." she told the man with a smile.  
"You picked the wrong house to enter young lady. I am going to call the police." he told her with a snear.  
The man had failed to notice Max coming up behind him and when he was hit on the back of his head with the butt of a gun he went down hard. Max dragged and handcuffed and gagged him into the room next to them.  
Michelle was glad to see her father. He had saved her life once again, and she couldn't help but admire him. "Thanks dad." she told him as she gave him a big hug.  
"Nothing will happen to you hon if I can help it I promise. Now let's find Mr. Newhall." Max told her.  
Just then they heard a noise in the bedroom behind them. When they opened the door they were pleased to find Mr. Newhall. He had been tied to the bed and was gagged but he had not been harmed and would be all right.  
Once they had returned Mr. Newhall to his home, they knew that they had one other job to do. The first thing that they needed to do was to make sure tht Mr. Blake was prosecuted. As they approached the driveway Michelle smiled she wondered how surprised Mr. Blake would be when he found out who she really was. The police picked him up without incident and as he was put into the cruiser he gave her a smile. "I knew that you weren't here about a neighborhood watch but I wasn't sure who you were.  
With that Max was sitting in the car talking on his shoe phone to Control and letting them know that everything was all right and that Mr. Newhall and 89 Michelle and 99 were all fine and that they were coming back. Hymie was more than pleased to also be headed back he didn't like the old town. Detroit had once been a good city.  
As Max walked into his home with his wife 99 he looked at her and smiled " I guess that we still have some Control work to do."


End file.
